


I Like Bed Talk But Sae-San Is Faster Than Me And Has A Taser.

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Gen, Humor, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, One Shot, bed talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Sae comes home earlier than expected.+ three small bonus cuts to other people





	I Like Bed Talk But Sae-San Is Faster Than Me And Has A Taser.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today in 50 minutes or so because I had the idea and wanted to write it. I didn't sleep for the last 19 hours. I have to go now. I might not have noticed some spelling errors / grammatic errors or just forgot to mention some stuff, just write it in the comments. Also please write comments. They are like cookies. If you had them once, you can't get enough until they kill you... no wait... that's meth... I was thinking about meth...
> 
> Anyway, I am going to hand for some food in the fridge and some medicine for my headache and I hope you can enjoy reading this... stuff... as much as I enjoyed creating it!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> Also please don't ask how I came up with that...

Working late until it gets early again was normal for Sae Niijima. She spent many days and nights at her office, thinking about cases and working at important documents. But not on this Sunday... well, she would go back to her work later, but know she had to take a shower and get some new clothes. She had to hurry. Work wasn't going to do itself. But she was hungry too. It was 08:13 in the morning. Makoto was awake at that time, most likely making breakfast. She entered the living room and started a dialogue.

"Good morning Makoto. I just came home from work and need a quick shower. Can you make coffee for me too?"

But no one answered. She turned around and looked at the counter in the kitchen. No one was there. The coffee machine, the toaster, everything was turned off. The worst thing was that her dialogue was a monologue. You just feel stupid, when you keep talking without realizing that nobody is there to listen to you.

The light from the windows illuminated the utensils. Someone used them a while ago but didn't clean up. Makoto always cleaned up. Something wasn't right. Sae turned around and walked to Makoto's room. She heard the sound of a clock radio. Then it vanished. Her little sister had turned it off... but... she didn't leave her bed. Normally Sae could hear her walk around in her room when she was on the floor. So she was still laying in bed. That wasn't normal at all. Her little sister wouldn't be that lazy. Was she sick?

She opened the door and entered the room.

"Makoto, are you okay?"

The girl moved her head and looked at Sae with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, hey sis... OH MY GOD SIS!"

"AH, WHAT HAPPENED?"

Another person looked at her. A boy with black, fuzzy hair.

"Oh, eh, sis, eh... I can explain!"

"She wanted to stand up but seemed to remember something and sat back down again, hiding her body behind the blanket."

Wait... oh, hell no!

"Are you two naked?"

"Yes - NO! - maybe?" Makoto stuttered.

"It's hard to tell... there is a blanket blocking the view," the boy stuttered.

"I can't believe that is really happening! Who is this? He looks familiar."

"I don't know!" The words just left Makoto's mouth.

"......"

"......"

"What do you mean, you don't know the guy who's right next to you? IN YOUR BED!"

"Oh, you mean him!" She pointed with her finger at the boy. "Oh, of course, I know who this is!"

"Then tell me or else I make HIM tell me-"

Sae stepped forward, but her foot slipped away. She looked down. There were pieces of black fabric beneath her heel. A bra... but not some random bra. Black lingerie... it looked expensive.

"Makoto... what is this?"

"I BOUGHT THAT! FOR MYSELF!" She screamed before thinking. "Just because I felt like it. "It is totally normal stuff I bought and not a gift from my boy-"

She froze. She didn't want to say the word boyfriend in front of her sister.

"A gift from my... boy... person..."

"Oh, yes hello, I am her boy-person!" The boy just rolled with it...

Sae wanted to punch him. She looked around and found other pieces of clothing... the worst thing was blue jeans and some boxer shorts. Two things that didn't belong to Makoto.

"Okay... so you want to tell me there is nothing obscene going on in this room?"

"Yes!"

"So, why is your-" she greeted her teeth -" _boy-person_ " isn't wearing any pants?"

"Oh, because of the-"

"Because it doesn't fit over the chastity belt I am wearing!" The boy yelled. "Because sex before marriage is a sin!"

Sae sighed.

"You have 10 seconds to leave this building. If I can still hear you after that time, not even Shenron can protect you from what will happen to you!"

"Oh, is that a Dragon Ball reference?"

"I was young once too!"

"Can I be honest? That is hard to imagine."

Makoto put a hand on his shoulder. "The time is running and so should you!"

"Oh, yeah right!"

And with that, he jumped out of the bed.

* * *

"And that is what happened."

Akira sighed. He was in Takemi's medical clinic in Yongen-Jaya. The woman in front of him.

"Akira. I am a doctor and, if you believe me or not, I have seen things that were worse than this. But I can't help you if you don't tell me the exact reason why you have burn marks on your genitals!"

"... Sae-San was faster than me... and had a taser..." he whined.

"So much pain."

* * *

**BONUS... SENTENCES!**

Ryuji woke up with a terrible scream.

"Something happened to Akira's dick!"

The blond next to him turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Really? You decide to have your _coming out_ now?"

"No! It is a bro connection. If someone is in a lot of pain, the other one knows it! It is something really spiritual."

"Oh, just like a vagi-bond."

"A what now?"

"Nothing! Go back to sleep!"

She turned around, slammed her head against the pillow and stopped moving.

"... Ann... are you pretending to be asleep?"

"I can't hear you I am asleep!"

"You know not even I am that stup-"

"RYUJI GO BACK TO SLEEP OR I THROW YOU OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

"YES MAM!"

He turned around and looked at the wall.

_Man... did I just got whipped?"_

* * *

"Yeah! A Dragon Ball reference! Nice!"

"Why did you just yell that out of nowhere?"

"I'll be honest, I don't even know."

Futaba and Yusuke were laying at the geek's bed. He was drawing something and she was playing a video game.

"Hey Yusuke, look! I designed my Dragon Quest character and his group member to look like us!"

"This looks wonderful."

"I know right?"

"I want to show you something as well. I drew us in one of the films that you like so much."

"You drew us too in Gundam-Suits?"

"Indeed."

"Yusuke. You are the most awesome person I know."

"I could say the same about you."

"Awesome!"

She smiled.

"I don't know why the others say we aren't having a real relationship. Everything is perfect!"

* * *

Haru stared at the ceiling.

The atmosphere was kinda heavy. Not for her, but for someone else.

"Goro, I think we should talk about this."

"No!" A voice yelled from the other side of the bed. "I don't want to talk!"

A short silence. Haru tried again.

"But you would feel a lot better if you-"

"No! I don't know how you feel about this, but this is so embarrassing it hurts!"

A short silence, but even more embarrassing for the boy.

"... I think your Star Wars-underwear is really cute."

"AHHHH THE PAIN! PLEASE, STOP THAT! I BEG YOU!"

Haru giggled and turned around. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She had a smile on her lips.

She loved it when they beg for mercy.


End file.
